falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Vault 11
(Vault11) (living quarters) (lower level) |terminal =Entradas de terminais do Vault 11 |footer = Vault 11 - Outer door }} O Vault 11 é uma das vaults da Vault-Tec, localizada no Mojave Wasteland. Está a oeste de Boulder City e a sudeste do 188 trading post. História O Vault 11 foi provavelmente construída juntamente com as outras vaults da Vault-Tec, do meio de 2060 até o início de 2070. Como a maioria das outras vaults, a Vault 11 foi um experimento social. Nesse experimento, os habitantes da Vault 11 foram ditos que eles deveriam sacrificar um de seus queridos moradores da vault a cada ano, e que, caso eles se recusassem, todos os moradores seriam mortos. Na verdade, se os residentes se recusassem, uma solução resposta automatizada deveria tocar. A mensagem afirmava que por não escolherem um dos seus como sacrifício, os moradores eram "um exemplo brilhante para a humanidade" e ninguém morreria. Eles também foram informados de que a porta da vault estaria destrancada, então eles poderiam ir e vir como lhes quiserem, mas que deveriam consultar o overseer antes disso. No entanto, na época em que os habitantes da Vault 11 se recusaram a continuar sacrificando seus residentes, apenas cinco sobreviventes restaram. "Eleições" e o papel do overseer Evidências coletadas dos terminais do vault atestam que era requerido aos residentes para selecionar um sacrifício anual dentre os membros. Portanto, no final do mandato do overseer, este deveria entrar numa câmara sob o Escritório do Overseer (Overseer's Office) para ser executado pelos computadores da vault. O computador não exigia que o sacrifício fosse o overseer, mas se um sacrifício não fosse selecionado, o computador que controlava a vault iria matar todos eles. Dos residentes originais, apenas o overseer tinha entrado na vault sabendo sobre o sacrifício anual. Os residentes da vault, no seu choque e raiva ao descobrirem isso após serem trancados dentro da vault, selecionaram o overseer original (a quem eles viam como se os tivesse traído) como primeiro sacrifício. Essa decisão iria juntar as posições de overseer e sacrifício até o fim. Nessa vault, diversos blocos de votação emergiram para exercer poder e influência sobre os outros residentes. Antes da eleição final, Roy Gottlieb, líder do bloco mais poderoso, o Bloco da Justiça, confrontou Katherine Stone. Ele a ameaçou que, caso não prestasse favores sexuais aos membros de seu bloco, iria nomear seu marido, Nathan Stone, para overseer (é insinuado que ele fez inimigos do Bloco da Justiça por causa de uma série de vitórias incomuns durante os jogos de pôquer que ele jogou). Katherine, temendo por seu marido, obedeceu. Chocando a família Stone, o Bloco da Justiça nomeou Nathan como overseer independente da decisão de Katherine. Porque os candidatos eram tipicamente pessoas que ultrajaram a comunidade, eles eram normalmente nomeados por vários blocos; no caso de Nathan, sua nomeação foi apoiada apenas pelo Bloco da Justiça. Com medo do destino de seu marido, Katherine decidiu que ela tinha de salvá-lo usando o único método disponível: ela começou a perseguir e assassinar os membros do Bloco da Justiça, que seguravam uma larga vantagem sobre os outros blocos. Ao ser capturada, ela confessou seus crimes imediatamente, explicando não apenas seu plano, mas suas razões: como assassina, ela estava certa de que os eleitores iriam elegê-la no lugar de seu marido, porque era uma escolha "com a qual eles poderiam viver". O primeiro ato de Katherine Stone como overseer, "Ordem do Overseer 745", dissolveu o processo de eleição e decretou que a posição de overseer seria escolhida o sistema de computação da vault e um gerador de números aleatórios. O Bloco da Justiça, horrorizados com a ideia de que iriam perder a habilidade de controlar a vida da vault por meio de ameaças eleitorais, não apenas temeram que um de seus membros fosse eleito, mas também se preocuparam que os danos à estrutura social da vault seriam tão graves que eles iriam ter perdido poder permanentemente no momento em que um de seus membros fosse eleito e pudesse reverter a Ordem. Eles decidiram organizar um golpe armado para forçar Katherine a reverter a Ordem do Overseer 745. A luta que se seguiu matou quase toda a população restante de habitantes da vault, e no final, apenas cinco pessoas sobreviveram. O sacrifício final O primeiro log de áudio encontrado pelo jogador assim que ele entra na vault grava o destino dos sobreviventes. Num ato suicida, eles desafiaram o computador e se recusaram a enviar mais sacrifícios, apenas para descobrir que isso era exatamente o que o computador queria. A eles foi dado a liberdade de sair da vault e eles foram parabenizados pelo seu altruísmo. Após descobrir a terrível verdade sobre o experimento da vault, os cinco sobreviventes discutiram sobre cometer suicídio para punir a eles próprios pelos eventos que aconteceram na vault, e para evitar que o mundo exterior descobrisse sobre seu comportamento vergonhoso. Contudo, eles não foram unânimes em sua decisão. No log, há uma discussão entre os cinco: um homem referido como Voz 1 tenta convencer as outras quatro pessoas (três homens e uma mulher) a deixarem a vault. As vozes 2 (feminina), 3 (chamada Harry), 4 e 5 querem cometer suicídio após descobrirem sobre o experimento da vault, enquanto a Voz 1 pensa duas vezes e tenta convencê-los a sair e espalhar para o mundo o que aconteceu ali. No final do áudio, quatro disparos são ouvidos, seguidos de um suspiro da Voz 1 e o som de alguém largando uma arma. Quatro corpos são encontrados na entrada da vault. Estrutura Entrada Em 2281, o reator e o sistema de purificação da água da Vault 11 foi danificado pelo tempo e pela destruição vinda de uma guerra civil entre os habitantes. Radioatividade, principalmente água radioativa, é um dos riscos da vault. É recomendável guardar RadAway e Rad-X quando viajar para a Vault 11. Como algumas porções da vault estão submersas, o jogador pode querer ir a Nellis Air Force Base e adquirir o rebreather (da quest Volare!), que permite respirar debaixo d'água, antes de entrar nessa vault, apesar de que há lugares com ar nas áreas inundadas. Diferente da radiação nos andares mais baixos, os únicos inimigos que o jogador encontrará dentro da vault são louva-a-deuses gigantes, ratos gigantes e dois bark scorpions logo na entrada para o Mojave Wasteland. Antes de entrar na vault, há uma rocha oca à direita assim que se aproxima da porta exterior. O túnel de entrada está cheio de louva-a-deuses de vários tamanhos e alguns bark scorpions, e a porta aberta da vault leva a uma entrada mais larga que as outras vaults da Costa Leste. Quatro esqueletos jazem no chão nesse local. Um terminal perto da porta permite ao Courier acessar um log de áudio com algumas informações sobre o destino da vault. A próxima sala termina numa clínica direto em frente. À esquerda, há um corredor sem saída com uma sala de aula e um salão para fumantes. À direita, um corredor com banheiros e uma outra clínica possui escadas em cada extremidade. As escadas mais próximas do hall de entrada levam a um andar contendo um laboratório, e mais escadas para baixo. As escadas na extremidade oposta levam a um piso contendo uma sala de computadores. Um dos computadores é uma armadilha e irá explodir caso você tente acessá-lo. Toda a vault foi rebocada com propagandas para as eleições para um novo overseer, mas cada candidato está expressando ultraje por ter sido nomeado e tentam provar não apenas sua inocência, mas o por que os outros candidatos merecem ser overseer por seus pecados. Mais fundo na vault, barricadas de sacos de areia, múltiplas armadilhas e vários esqueletos indicando que ali houve luta prolongada em algum ponto. Dormitórios Escadas levam a uma larga sala comum com saídas indicando os dormitórios femininos e masculinos, e uma outra saída classificada como "Administrador". Essa saída leva ao escritório de segurança e aos níveis contendo o escritório do overseer e a despensa. Os dormitórios são uma longa série de salas interconectadas e o único local onde macacões da Vault 11 podem ser encontrados. Um outro log de áudio pode ser encontrado num terminal trancado, com a senha num footlocker a alguns passos. Há uma cópia de Pugilism Illustrated no dormitório feminino, segunda porta à direita, sob a cômoda derrubada logo que você entra no quarto. Um pequeno esconderijo com combustível de incinerador e cartuchos 5.56 está escondido debaixo e atrás de um largo e imóvel balde e esfregão nos dormitórios masculinos. Através da porta marcada como "Administrador", descendo as escadas e à esquerda há uma porta trancada (nível de Lockpick 75), que também pode ser aberta pelo terminal adjacente (nível de Science 75) levando a um depósito com um sortimento de munição, incluindo uma mini nuke. O escritório de segurança contém um terminal com depósitos de Katherine Stone e mais munição. No lado oposto ao fim do hall, há vários lances de escadas levando aos andares mais baixos. Andares de baixo O escritório do overseer está num corredor à direita. Entre no escritório do overseer cuidadosamente, pois há uma escopeta fraudada na entrada. Há um terminal trancado (senha requerida) e itens aleatórios espalhados pela sala. Passando pelo escritório do overseer, a passagem para o átrio está bloqueada. O corredor antes do escritório leva à despensa e a uma outra passagem bloqueada para o átrio. Para a quest Still in the Dark da Brotherhood of Steel, entre na porta marcada como "utility" no mesmo andar do escritório do overseer, desça um lance de escadas, então prossiga até o hall até um lance de escadas submergido. Mergulhe até a porta ao fundo. O controlador de pressão diferencial está nessa sala num armário do lado direito da sala. Para acessar o átrio, o Courier deve descer através do nível de engenharia submerso e radioativo através da despensa. O totalmente submerso nível do reator é o único caminho por onde pode se prosseguir sem 50 Lockpick para abrir uma porta acima do andar inundado. Há apenas uma bolsa de ar nessa área, então tenha cuidado em sair dessa área inundada vivo. É recomendado abrir uma ou das portas, então voltar à bolsa de ar, e com o caminho limpo, você pode prosseguir até o próximo grupo de escadas e em diante (o rebreather de Volare! também é útil aqui). O átrio agora pode ser acessado e a senha do terminal do overseer da Vault 11 pode ser vista no terminal numa sacada acima ou no holodisco "Discurso preparado de Gus Olson, representante do povo, para a eleição anual para overseer" ("Prepared speech of Gus Olson, ombudsman, for the annual overseer election"), no pódio abaixo. Nesse andar também se encontra a cafeteria da vault, que possui um largo suprimento de comida e primeiros socorros. Tenha cuidado quando entrar na cafeteria, pois há armadilhas explosivas letais na porta. Nos fundos da cafeteria, você vai encontrar uma cozinha a qual possui um vazamento de gás, e uma armadilha explosiva está armada ao entrar, o que pode causar uma reação em cadeia. Câmara de sacrifício Acessar o terminal do overseer com a senha mencionada acima pode abrir a câmara debaixo da mesa. Isso se abre num longo túnel. A partir desse ponto, uma voz pré-programada começa a falar à medida que o Courier se aproxima de uma porta iluminada por uma luz brilhante. No final do túnel, há uma sala com uma única cadeira no centro, juntamente com um projetor. A voz instrui ao jogador a se sentar na cadeira para começar a apresentação. Se você não cumprir em um tempo hábil, a voz irá começar a dizer: "Você não possui escolha senão sentar-se na cadeira." A porta de saída se tranca assim que a apresentação começa. Cenas agradáveis são exibidas enquanto a voz tranquiliza o sacrifício dizendo que ele viveu uma boa vida e que a próxima será ainda melhor. Na conclusão da apresentação, painéis nas laterais da sala sobem e quatro robôs e oito torres irão simultaneamente atacar o jogador. Se você permanecer sentado na cadeira até o fim do filme, é bem provável que você morra, já que os robôs e as torres começam a atirar imediatamente. Uma vez que os automatrons são destruídos, o jogador pode acessar uma pequena sala com o mainframe do computador dentro. Esse computador irá destrancar a porta e irá revelar a verdadeira proposta da vault: a ideia era de ver por quanto tempo iria levar para a população se recusar a fazer novos sacrifícios, essencialmente um teste de auto-preservação e moralidade. Itens notáveis * Uma mini nuke atrás da porta trancada nível difícil nos dormitórios (seção da segurança). * Cerca de 16 a 28 macacões da Vault 11 em cômodas nos dormitórios, que podem ser vendidos à Sarah Weintraub na Vault 21 como parte da quest não-marcada Suits You, Sarah. * Há uma cópia de Pugilism Illustrated no quarto do dormitório feminino a noroeste, perto da borda sul do mapa local. Está inclinado na base da cômoda derrubada. * A holodisco da solução resposta automatizada pode ser encontrado no mainframe do terminal na câmara de sacrifício. * O controlador de pressão diferencial, item da quest Still in the Dark, é encontrado em uma das salas inundadas ao sul, nos andares de baixo. Quests relacionadas * Still in the Dark - ache o controlador de pressão diferencial, uma das partes necessárias para consertar o sistema de filtração do ar de Hidden Valley. * Democracy Inaction - na entrada, há uma pistola 10mm e quatro esqueletos. Descobrir o destino desses corpos é o objetivo dessa quest. * Suits You, Sarah - colete macacões da Vault para Sarah. Notas * A música de fundo é Industrial Junk, que foi originalmente usada para Junktown em Fallout e Gecko em ''Fallout 2''. * Falhar em obter o controlador de pressão diferencial ao sair da vault pode resultar em falhar a quest Still in the Dark. * Devido ao grande número de ratos gigantes nessa vault, se Rex é seu companion, ele irá constantemente rosnar e persegui-los no andar onde você está até que todos os ratos da área estejam mortos. O jogador será usualmente impedido de conversar com Rex enquanto ele estiver fazendo isso, e ao selecionar a opção Talk na roda dos companions, Rex irá responder com um alto *bark-bark*. * Logo após uma sala de aula nas áreas comuns (primeiro corredor à esquerda, logo após a entrada da vault), o corpo de um NCR trooper pode ser encontrado. * Quando encarando a porta para o Mojave Wasteland do túnel de entrada, a direção é exatamente sul, mas quando você sai da vault, a direção é sudeste. * O cinemático de entrada de Fallout: New Vegas é o da Vault 11. * Quando fechada, o número da vault na porta principal não se ilumina como nas outras portas das outras vaults. * Se você ouvir cuidadosamente, você pode ouvir distintamente estranhos sussurros enquanto dentro da vault. * Se você tiver a perk Wild Wasteland, roedores de tamanho incomum podem aparecer aqui. * Na câmara de sacrifício, após o fim da apresentação e quando as portas se abrem, há 16 esqueletos no chão. * Já que há 16 esqueletos na câmara de sacrifício e um sacrifício foi feito anualmente na vault, isso significa que o experimento durou apenas 17 anos (incluindo o ano em que Katherine Stone foi a overseer). Isso também significa que a vault está abandonada desde 2095. Como o Courier a visita no ano de 2281, ela esteve abandonada por 186 anos. = A informação a seguir faz parte do conteúdo removido de Fallout: New Vegas e não foi confirmada por fontes verídicas. = * Apesar de que o log de áudio é ambíguo quanto ao destino dos cinco sobreviventes, um NPC masculino identificado como "sobrevivente da Vault 11" existe nos recursos de Fallout: New Vegas. Apesar de que ele foi cortado antes do lançamento do jogo, a presença do NPC aponta para pelo menos uma sobrevivência imediata da última pessoa ouvida no log. = Fim da informação baseada no conteúdo removido de Fallout: New Vegas. = * Há uma possibilidade de que a vault devesse abrir rapidamente já que a maioria das cenas mostradas no vídeo Happy Times na câmara de sacrifício da Vault são majoritariamente da Pré-Guerra, algo que as gerações nascidas na vault não entenderiam. Aparições A Vault 11 aparece somente em Fallout: New Vegas. Por trás das câmeras * A Vault 11 foi projetada por Eric Fenstermaker. * A vault pode ser uma variação da Experiência de Milgram. O experimento envolvia avaliar em que medida os participantes iriam violar seus próprios códigos morais quando lhes dada uma ordem de uma autoridade. Os comandos lhe pedindo para sentar na cadeira da câmara de sacrifício são claramente baseados nos usados na no experimento de Milgram. * As ações que ocorreram na Vault 11 podem também ter sido inspiradas no conto The Lottery, de Shirley Jackson. Na história, uma loteria é realizada a cada ano, e a pessoa que é "sorteada" é apedrejada até a morte. O apedrejamento é também para assegurar a prosperidade da comunidade. * A sequência de sacrifício na vault é bem similar à cena de eutanásia do filme No Mundo de 2020. * O pôster com o slogan "I Hate Nate" ("Eu Odeio Nate") é uma referência à campanha do Presidente dos Estados Unidos Dwight D. Eisenhower "I Like Ike" (Eu Gosto do Ike). de:Vault 11 en:Vault 11 es:Refugio 11 fr:Abri 11 hu:Vault 11 it:Vault 11 pl:Krypta 11 ru:Убежище 11 (локация) uk:Сховище 11 zh:11号避难所 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Vaults